Firefly Spa
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru. After moving back to Konoha Naruto goes to a Spa to get a massage but he never imagined he would find an old friend working there.


This fic was beta'ed by the amazing HSBS .:hugs:.

-

* * *

-

A refreshing current of air brought Naruto out of his musings, he double-checked the address that was written in the small piece of paper in his hand, but he already knew the answer. He was in the right place.

In front of Naruto was a two storey building. It contrasted remarkably with the tall buildings of the business district that surrounded it; a spot of color between all the grey. The outside was painted in a cream color with a big window that surely let pass a lot of light, some purple-ish flowers under it and the name of the establishment was in a green sign. It looked pretty and inviting.

"An oasis in our modern days" said the slogan of the "Firefly Spa". Naruto thought it really fitted the description. The people around him were so busy going from one place to the other, almost all of them wearing suits, rushing about holding cups of coffee in their hands while in contrast the couple that had just came out of the Spa seemed so relaxed. Naruto knew the Spa's busiest hours were when all the offices around it were closed. A spa for businessmen, gods! Why didn't he have ideas like that one?

Before logging into the website Naruto had been wary of the idea of going to a spa to get a massage. Mainly because it had been his mom's new assistant who had arranged it and called to inform him of the appointment. God knew Anko seemed like a crazy woman, who knew what kind of places she frequented?

A massage: courtesy of his mom. To say Naruto was grateful his mom cared about him was an understatement but it annoyed Naruto that everything was his father's fault. Yes, his father's. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he had a cheap _cheap_ man as father and that Minato had the wonderful idea of doing all the moving on their own.

Naruto loved his dad but his back wasn't thinking the same thing right now. It had been a week since they had settled down back in Konoha and his back was still killing him. But Minato? Fresh as a lettuce! That was the main reason why he had come today –on his own- even with all the doubts he had, to get all the knots in his back fixed. He still needed to think of a way to get revenge. Naruto nodded to himself and cleared his throat making the person who was walking besides him glance in his direction.

To say that Naruto wasn't looking for the bells on the door would be a lie, but instead there was a young woman –probably a couple years older than him- paying attention to the door. Said woman stood up immediately and welcomed him with a smile in her face. It didn't reach her eyes completely but Naruto knew at least she was trying.

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" The woman asked him.

'_Sir?'_ Inwardly he snickered. "I do" Naruto answered her a bit awkwardly, rubbing the strap of the backpack he was carrying. "It's under Uzumaki."

Naruto observed her nod and go towards her desk. He vaguely heard her typing on the computer and he guessed she was looking for his appointment information? In the meantime he scrutinized the room.

It was a spacious and illuminated place, decorated with olive and light brown tones, the floor was polished hard wood and there were a couple sofas that seemed comfortable enough to take a nap. The place was fresh, it was likely they kept a steady temperature during the day, and Naruto liked it, this wasn't like one of those places where they kept the air conditioning so cool that when you went out again you immediately started to sweat or became stifled and uncomfortable. There was a faint earthy scent that Naruto hadn't noticed until now. Naruto nodded to himself, he liked the place so far, he could hear some music, one of those 'zen' CDs or something like that, it was nature sounds.

"Oh yes" Naruto turned around to face the woman one more time "Anko sent you"

Naruto didn't know if he should nod or what, he didn't like that part one bit. He idly wondered if he should run for it.

"Then you must be Anko's new boss' son?"

Naruto nodded and prayed that crazy woman hadn't done anything wrong in this place.

"That's wonderful" The woman said smiling, erasing a bit of Naruto's wariness. "She asked us to give you a special treatment."

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ Naruto's inner mind screamed inside his head but he just smiled awkwardly, scratching his cheek with one finger. It was a subconscious, bad habit Naruto displayed every time he was nervous.

"If you follow Kurenai she will take you inside."

Naruto followed with his eyes the direction the receptionist was pointing at saw another woman coming his way. She was wearing what seemed to be their uniform. An olive green skirt that reached to her knees and a white blouse with a firefly embroidered in green. She had white tennis shoes with a diadem of the same color and complemented the outfit.

Naruto smiled openly at the firm handshake he shared with Kurenai when she introduced herself. He followed her through the halls examining the place as he tagged along. He noticed the vases with flowers adorning the halls with the occasional painting. Obviously the work of an interior designer or someone with excellent taste, he thought. Naruto even got a glimpse of what seemed a fountain before turning around a corner to reach a small room.

"You can change here Naruto."

Naruto walked inside through the door Kurenai was holding for him.

She walked towards a locker in the second row to grab the key that was on it. Offering the key to Naruto she instructed "You can put your things in here, keep the key with you."

Kurenai went to a small closet, opening it with a key she was carrying. "Here is a bathrobe and some sandals for you". Kurenai stopped when she saw Naruto wasn't moving "You were told to bring swim trunks right?"

"Oh yes" Naruto answered, placing the key around his neck like a necklace, it fitted shorter than the stone his grandma had given to him. Naruto observed the fluffy bathrobe and sandals and chuckled when he noticed the firefly on both of them.

"Excellent!" Kurenai exclaimed smiling again "You can change and I'll be waiting for you outside".

There was a bench in the room Naruto was in. He went closer to the locker that Kurenai had assigned to him and left the backpack he had been carrying in it. Naruto was already wearing the swim trunks Anko had told him to bring so he only had to take off his clothes. He placed his shoes on the division of the locker and placed the rest of the clothes in the locker with his backpack. He tugged his arms though the bathrobe, put on the sandals and went out.

"Ready?" Kurenai nodded at him when Naruto stepped out of the room. Naruto didn't have any idea where they were going but he followed Kurenai through the halls, chatting with her amicably. It seemed like Kurenai was giving him the tour in the spa.

"And here is were we begin" Kurenai explained. "We have a sauna, steam showers, a jacuzzi or a small pool so you can relax for a while before getting your massage. Where would you like to begin?" Kurenai asked, her head tilting to the side.

Naruto wasn't really sure; he didn't know the difference between a sauna and a steam shower. He placed a finger on top of his lips thinking "I guess the Jacuzzi?"

"This way please" She led the way towards a room where Naruto saw some shower stalls in the back and a couple doors.

Naruto also noticed that light was more yellow-ish and the temperature of the room was warmer than the rest of the spa.

"That is the sauna. That door leads to the restroom. We encourage you to take a quick shower before getting into any of the facilities," Kurenai walked towards the division between the place they were in and the showers and pointed a green button. "If you need anything just press this button –there are several located all over the place- and someone will come to you."

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind" Naruto gave her a smile.

"I'll be waiting for you through that door" And with that she left him.

Naruto walked towards the showers and left the bathrobe in a hook next to them. When he turned it on, he almost yelled when the cold spray hit his warm skin but he quickly fixed it so the water was warmer and quickly rinsed off.

Then he got to the door Kurenai had pointed out and met her there. The next room was more illuminated than the rest but it was just as warm, the difference perhaps was that there was a big window that let him see the pool and the hall that led to other rooms.

Through the window Naruto could now properly see the fountain that he had glimpsed when he had entered the spa. It was really nice, it was on the wall with the name of the Spa and the logo, and water fell in front of it. Naruto guessed the fresh atmosphere of the spa came from this.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurenai asked him just as he entered the Jacuzzi. The water was warm but not scalding and he groaned in appreciation.

"What do you have?" Naruto asked Kurenai addressing her question.

Kurenai knelt in front of where he was submerging himself. "We have tea, some sake" She eyed him "we also have water, bubble tea and-"

"Bubble tea is fine." Naruto interrupted.

"And your favorite flavor?" Kurenai smiled at him in askance, "Green tea, perhaps?"

"Yep" Naruto grinned.

"Ok Naruto, I'm gonna start the water jets," Kurenai warned him just before pressing a button that was on the floor.

"Fuck yeah" Naruto whispered when the water begun to move, blushing when he heard Kurenai's laugh

"I'll be right back with your tea" She told him before going again through the door.

Naruto observed her through the window as she passed by and caught her wink at him before disappearing towards the right. Naruto relaxed in the water, letting a jet aim directly into his back as he arched his body. He idly wondered if Sakura was back from her vacation, he wanted to get back in touch with his old friends and Sakura was the one he had the most communication with. Also there was the option of his mom's relationship with-

"Here we go" Kurenai's voice startled him. He hadn't heard her come back in. Naruto watched quietly as she placed a vase holder with the bubble tea and a straw in top of it. Naruto went closer to the edge, unwrapped the straw, and took a sip "It's good" _'very good'_ Naruto licked his lips enjoying the taste and took another sip.

"I'm glad you like it" Kurenai smiled. "Ok then, I'll come to get you when it's time for your massage, alright?"

Naruto took the bubble tea and relaxed, he closed his eyes and time passed as Naruto thought how he could get used to this. He wasn't used to getting pampered and it was a nice change of routine. And there he was, relaxing and thinking that his mom would also like this place when he almost let the empty glass drop into the Jacuzzi. He'd been watching the fountain through the window when a woman passed by, walking along dressed only in a bikini bottom! He froze, it had been green.

Naruto began to get nervous. He didn't remember reading in the website that nudity was optional. He was hoping that the fact the bikini had been green didn't meant that the woman worked here, after all it was a place for businessmen right? He was almost praying that this wasn't one of those places were you could have a 'happy ending'. That would be just gross.

Naruto left the empty glass on the edge of the jacuzzi not feeling so hot anymore, and feeling nervous enough that a stranger would be touching his body and he definitely didn't need that to become something else.

A knock on the door got his attention. He turned around to see Kurenai entering the room "Ready?"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously, as if he would be able to get his answers just by just looking at her. Naruto moved towards the edge ready to get out when he realized Kurenai was staring him with an eyebrow raised. He planted the sole of his feet on the stair-like tiles but he sat again when a water jet hit his groin.

"Are you ok?" Kurenai asked him worried.

"Yeah, I just slipped" Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He pressed the button to stop the water jets and stood up again, it was a bit difficult at first; like the water was calling him back but he already knew the sensation.

When they got to the showers Kurenai told him she would be waiting for him outside, Naruto saw how she went through the door that led to the pool. He took a quick cold shower. He had heard that after a something hot like a sauna it was good to change the temperature and that helped, he guessed it was the same with the jacuzzi, right? He didn't remember what it helped, only that it was useful for something, yeah, it was because of that and not because the water jet had left a tingling on his groin.

When he joined Kurenai again, he followed her lead, frowning when he noticed they were going in the opposite direction from where he had his clothes. He had been thinking he would get to change out of his swim trunks.

They finally reached the room they were heading to and stepped inside and, like the rest of the Spa, Naruto liked the room immediately. Soft music could be heard and it was warm, the table for the massage was in the middle of the room with a wooden partition in the back. Aside from some oils and flowers that were placed on a table the room was practically bare.

Kurenai went towards the back and nodded once to beckon him closer, Naruto saw that behind the partition was another table and a hook in the wall, Kurenai took a towel and offered it to him.

"You can leave your swim trunks on the table. The massage therapist will come shortly."

Naruto just looked to the table surprised, if Kurenai noticed she didn't say a thing and left with a simple "Enjoy"

Slowly Naruto placed the bathrobe on the hook, he didn't know what to do, is not like he was shy or was ashamed of his body. In fact he liked to show off the tattoo he got on his belly but this wasn't the same. It wasn't like the heat was too much or like he was in the beach with some friends, it was about getting naked so a stranger could fondle him.

'_But i__t's their job, right?'_ Naruto tried to convince himself. He was trying to be logical and realize that they worked doing that and is wasn't like he was a special case _'or at least I hope so'_

Naruto quickly removed his swim trunks, deciding he did not want the massager to see his ass in the air. He was tying the towel with his waist when he heard a knock on the door and the sound of it closing. Naruto turned around and froze.

"Sa-suke?"

Standing close to the door was one of Naruto's classmates from back in the day when he lived in Konoha, his eyes were slightly widened, a normal person wouldn't be able to tell because his eyes were black, but Naruto knew, oh yeah he knew. Naruto couldn't entirely say they were friends because they fought half of the time but they also hung out a lot, mainly because their moms were friends and they thought "it would be cool" if their kids were friends as well.

And no, Naruto hadn't missed him at all, he hadn't regretted he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye, after all if was Sasuke's fault for being on vacation when everything happened so fast.

"Why is the reservation under Uzumaki and not Namikaze?" Sasuke seemed to be able to compose himself first "What? Too afraid people would recognize you? Idiot"

"Shut up!" Naruto's arms crossed "For your information my mom and I changed our last name when we moved. And what are you doing here?" He pointed rudely.

It was true. Naruto and his mom had changed their last name, on Minato's suggestion, when they moved to Suna. Naruto's father, who was publishing his second book now, was a popular writer. His first book became a bestseller in a matter of weeks. Kushina always joked that it was her husband who came to the idea for them to change their name because he wanted to flirt with the ladies. That teasing would always cause Minato to blush. He was defending himself by repeating how he didn't want people to bother them, and even though Naruto agreed with him, it never failed to amuse him.

"I work here."

"Duh! I thought you were supposed to be smart" Naruto mocked, seeing the male version of the uniform "What are you doing working here?"

"My mother owns the place" Sasuke scoffed.

"Really?" Naruto's placed his hand on his hip surprised. "That's awesome!"

Sasuke smirked and walked towards the table were the oils were, Naruto watched him work and suddenly found himself perving on his friend's ass. The green pants were resting on Sasuke's hips and the white shirt fit perfectly. Randomly Naruto wondered who was taller now.

"Are you done staring?" Great! Sasuke was amused.

"Well, if you could turn around I could appreciate the view better" He was trying to tease but he surprised himself _'ok, I just made things more awkward'. _

Sasuke's didn't seem to mind though, that ever-present smirk was still there just as Naruto remembered it. Well, maybe not as he remembered it! Now Sasuke looked more devious with it, like he knew something that you didn't or like you were going to have a great time and he knew it. Simply put: Sasuke looked hot.

"Idiot" Sasuke called him before pushing him towards the table "Get on it"

"Can wait to get your hands on me?" Naruto was bluffing; he just hoped it wouldn't blow up in his face. He had been nervous already without knowing the Sasuke was the one who was going to give him the massage. "And how can I be sure you are good? Huh?"

Naruto didn't actually see him do it, but he could feel how Sasuke rolled his eyes at him "I have been working here for over a year. Do you want to see my diploma?"

Naruto puffed _'whatever, it's his mom's place'_ "How do you want me?" He asked, and noticed how Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Running the sentence in his head he realized other way it could be interpreted, but this time it hadn't been intentional.

"On your stomach" Sasuke teased back.

Naruto sat on the table for the massage, he didn't know what to do with the towel but when Sasuke didn't say anything he just left it on, Naruto lay on the table careful the towel wouldn't slip and finally he let his arms hang from the sides.

Naruto followed Sasuke with his eyes, he saw him grab an oil container and bring it with him. He was prepared for the sensation of the oil on his back but Sasuke's touch surprised him, it was gentler and warmer than expected. For some reason Naruto thought that Sasuke's hands would be cold but they were not. He also noticed Sasuke's scent when he walked around the table.

'_I'm paying too much attention'_ he berated himself. Naruto's back was tense again, reminding him why he was in that position in the first place. Minutes passed and Sasuke's tentatives touches were making him squirm, Naruto was ticklish on his sides and Sasuke wasn't helping.

"How long are you staying?" Sasuke asked him suddenly.

"Staying?" Naruto raised his head to see Sasuke's face.

"In Konoha" Sasuke clarified.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in understanding, "We moved back last week. I'm going to Konoha University"

Sasuke nodded, Naruto thought if felt weird to talk to Sasuke when he was working on him, it made it more real.

"Momma's boy, huh? Couldn't be without her?"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed outraged "It was her idea! When I told them I wanted to come here to go to college she requested to be transfered back to Konoha!" Naruto's nostrils flared in annoyance "And you? Going to Konoha University as well I guess. Are you living on your own?"

"No, I don't see the point"

"But it's a long way by bus from your house" Naruto's surprise was heard on his voice.

"I have a car, dobe!"

Naruto snorted, resting his head on the table again, "And you call me momma's boy!"

"I paid for it, idiot. Why do you think I'm working?" Sasuke said, hitting Naruto on the head sending it against the table.

"That hurt asshole! I should report you to the manager!"

"Hm."

And just like that they were back to the 'hm'! There was nothing like the 'hms' to drive Naruto crazy. He glared at the table under him as Sasuke worked on his body.

Sasuke begun on his legs, massaging them and making Naruto squirm because it tickled him. Then Sasuke was really touching him, using firm strokes and then it wasn't so bad as when there were just gentle touches.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's slippery hands going higher and higher and wondered where Sasuke would stop, every minute Sasuke was closer to his ass. It made him horny to fantasize about Sasuke sliding his hands under the towel and kneading his ass.

"Have you seen the guys?" Naruto asked, trying to distract himself.

"Not since graduation"

"We should throw a party" Naruto said after a minute, hoping that Sasuke would join.

"You are just looking for an excuse to get drunk" Naruto could hear Sasuke snort.

"Not really" Naruto frowned, and it was the truth. It wasn't like he didn't drink at all but it wasn't something he was used to. He guessed that being too close with his parents had influenced him, after all who would want to drink on his own house?

"Argh! Fucking Hell!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke dug his knuckles on Naruto's back suddenly "What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't be a crybaby," Sasuke answered him "Your back is filled with knots."

"Be gentler!" Naruto demanded and gasped when Sasuke touched another spot on his back not too gently "Fuck! It hurts dammit!"

"What were you doing?"

"The moving" Naruto gasped "I did it on my own"

"On your own?" Sasuke asked not believing a word.

"With dad" Naruto explained, getting just an affirmative sound from Sasuke.

"Relax," Sasuke told him when, Naruto didn't stop squirming.

"You relax!" Naruto was not enjoying this. Wasn't the massage supposed to help him feel better? He banged his head against the table every time Sasuke touched spots on his back that made him hiss.

The pain lessened gradually. Naruto still grunted if Sasuke was too harsh on him but slowly he was relaxing. Sasuke stood in front of his body kneading his stiff shoulders and upper back, his hands wandering back across his torso once in a while and the effect was relaxing. That was until Sasuke touched a nerve that made a cramp ran through his body. His arm lashed out and grabbed the first thing it could, in this case…Sasuke!

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him and raised his head to glare at Sasuke but when his eyes went up they stayed on Sasuke's belly. Stricken, Naruto noticed how Sasuke's crotch was at his mouth level and suddenly realized he had his lips parted slightly.

Naruto licked his lips when his eyes finally met Sasuke's and he noticed how Sasuke gasped so quickly he let go of his hips.

"That seriously hurt" Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on the table again.

Sasuke didn't say anything and resumed the massage. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was being slower, gentler, there were parts of his back where it stung but at least Sasuke was trying.

I didn't work too much though, Naruto's bones didn't seem to want to come back into place and he couldn't seem to relax anymore. He was hurting and really uncomfortable. "Could you crack my back?" Naruto asked suddenly and felt Sasuke stop his movements.

"Do you know that will give you arthritis?"

"What am I? 50? I hurts thanks to you, just do it."

Sasuke surveyed Naruto's pained expression. "I would have to get on the table."

"Don't care" Naruto mumbled. Feeling –rather than seeing- how Sasuke moved from the head of the table towards its right side. Naruto heard the rush of fabric and felt the dip on the table when Sasuke placed on knee on it to get up. It made him rather anxious when Sasuke placed the left knee at the other side, practically sitting on his upper thighs. Naruto focused on the sounds in the room, but the noises were those the table was making.

Naruto tried to bury his face on the table. To have Sasuke in top of him was giving him other kinds of ideas, like having Sasuke ride him. Naruto cursed internally when he noticed he was getting an erection.

He felt Sasuke's hands working on his back again, and even when the pressure was firmer this angle was gentler with his troubled back.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grunted his affirmative, feeling Sasuke's hands making a big circular motion over all his back, leading their way towards his lower back and applying pressure in consecutive motions towards his neck, Naruto's ear-ducts perceived the cracks from his back when the pressure Sasuke was making accommodated his bones.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, immediately relaxed when his back didn't seem to try to align itself anymore, he rotated his neck cursing when it cracked as well.

"Better?" Sasuke's voice was too close to Naruto's ear.

"Yes" Naruto was expecting Sasuke to get down from the table but instead Naruto felt him shift and begin with the massage again. Now, this was what Naruto called pampering! After cracking his back Naruto felt very relaxed so he closed his eyes, placed his hands under his head to use them as pillows and let Sasuke be.

Naruto knew he was drifting off but didn't care at all. He even moaned when something felt really good, wishing Sasuke's hands would go lower when they reached his kidneys, then the tingling sensation in his groin came back but he paid no mind.

Naruto knew he had dozed off when he realized Sasuke was now actually sitting on his ass. His breathing quickened when he noticed Sasuke was not only sitting over him, but rocking at the same pace Sasuke's hands roamed over his body.

Naruto purred when Sasuke traced the line between his shoulder-blades with a finger, but then Sasuke stopped. Panting, Naruto saw that Sasuke placed hands on the table, one on each side of his head. He felt Sasuke's warm body come closer.

"Idiot" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, making Naruto's stomach muscles spasm pleasantly. "I'll see you around."

There was no mistaking it, Naruto felt Sasuke's hips come closer to his, something hard poking him in the ass before Sasuke gracefully got down the table and walked to the door leaving a horny Naruto behind. Oh gods. Now he wanted that Happy Ending that had so grossed him out before!

When Naruto heard the door close behind Sasuke he sat up slowly, groaning when his erection shifted and got friction from the towel he was wearing. Naruto placed a hand on the table as he rubbed his face with the other one. He was so horny now and it was all Sasuke's fault.

He was worried Kurenai would come in and find him in that condition so he tried to think of death puppies to calm himself down, but his thoughts always wandered back to Sasuke and his stupid ass, and that was not helping at all.

Naruto stood up then and began to pace around the room, willing his erection down. After a few minutes he heard the door open again and he rushed towards the wooden partition.

"Naruto?" Kurenai's voice reached him.

"Yes?"

"Oh good, Sasuke told me you had fallen asleep..."

Naruto exhaled, grateful towards Sasuke for the time being

"..but I came to check if you were ready?"

"I am" Naruto said, already redressed in the bathrobe and ready to go.

"You can take a shower if you want, but I would recommend you to stay like that so your body can absorb the nutrients from the balm."

"Ok, I'll do that" Naruto smiled, the truth was that he didn't feel like taking a cold shower, and if it wasn't like that Naruto knew his problem might come back.

They reached the lockers and Naruto went inside –alone- he took out his bag and took out the clean set of clothes he had brought with him. He quickly dressed in a white tank-top with his jeans and the shoes. He folded the clothes he had been wearing when he arrived, double-checked he had his wallet and keys, placed the bathrobe on the bench and the key in the locker's keyhole and left the room, not knowing if he should go and try to locate Sasuke to exchange phone numbers, so their moms could get in contact again _'yeah... smooth'_.

But before Naruto could get close to reception he saw a smiling woman coming his way.

"Naruto!" Mikoto Uchiha was hugging him tightly.

Over her shoulder Naruto could see Sasuke walking calmly towards them with an amused smirk on his face. Naruto made a rude gesture with the hand Mikoto wouldn't see it but Sasuke only licked his lips slowly, the lewd gesture making Naruto's eyes widen and look around, searching for someone else who could have seen it.

"Sasuke told me you were here. It so good to see you" Mikoto told him as she inspected him. "You have grown so much" She ruffled his hair. "Your mother told me a couple months ago in an email you were moving back but I didn't know you were already here. How is she?"

"She's fine" Naruto answered. "Mom came here first, living in a hotel while dad and I took care of the moving. I'm sure she hasn't called you because things have been crazy" Naruto added as afterthought, trying to get some points for his mother.

"I see" Mikoto smiled. "Sasuke, I want you to write down Naruto's phone numbers"

Sasuke nodded.

"And you. I want you to tell your mom I'll be expecting you this Sunday for dinner"

"But-" Naruto wasn't sure his mom would be able to go.

"No 'buts'" Mikoto interrupted him "I'll be waiting for the three of you. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto thought it was a good idea, that way his mother wouldn't have excuse to go to the office.

"Good" Mikoto smiled again and kissed Naruto in the cheek "It's lovely to see you again"

Naruto watched her walk away, until he felt Sasuke's presence close to him.

"Are you gonna give me your phone number?"

Naruto did, he gave Sasuke his house and cellphone, asking for Sasuke's "Just in case."

"I hope you didn't leave a mess in that room?" Sasuke asked Naruto after shrugging and giving the blond his cellphone number.

"You could have joined me you know?" Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

"We'll see about that idiot" Sasuke's eyes drifted towards a girl carrying towels.

"See you around bastard" Naruto said before walking out of the Spa.

- - -

Naruto rested his forehead on the car's window, listening to his parents talk about the renovations they planned for the attic – a space intended to become Minato's study. He liked his new house, it was bigger than the one they had in Suna, a larger yard, maybe this time they could get a dog.

Naruto shifted when they reached the street where Sasuke lived, just as he remembered it. 'Sasuke'. Naruto hadn't been able to get him out of his head; he almost made a happy dance when his mom had agreed to go to visit the Uchihas.

Naruto's stomach made noises when the electric door opened to let them pass; the Uchiha house was just like he remembered it. Minato parked the car next to a dark blue one. Naruto knew he could be wrong but he felt that must be Sasuke's.

Before they reached the steps that leaded to the door, it was opened by a smiling Mikoto who quickly got close to give Kushina a hug, greeting Minato and taking the cake Naruto was holding from him.

"Come on in" Mikoto said and they followed her inside.

Naruto couldn't help but compare the house to that he remembered. Flowers were on a vase as usual, but there was also a new fountain on a table in the living room. He could see an LCD screen instead of the analog TV they had before, but he smiled noticing it was the same brand.

He greeted Itachi when he joined them. Fugaku, who had been reading a book, placed it on the table next to him to stand up and greet them, giving Minato a loud pat on the back. Naruto snickered when he saw his father flex his hand after the handshake.

"Where is your brother?" Mikoto asked Itachi.

"He told me he would take a shower half an hour ago, he must be getting ready" Itachi shrugged.

"That boy" Mikoto smiled when Kushina laughed "Naruto, sweetie, could you go up and get him? Itachi help me with the food. Boys" Mikoto turned to see her husband and Minato "You go and sit at the table, dinner is ready."

Naruto watched his mom follow Mikoto towards the kitchen, but didn't waste any more time. He was eager to see what Sasuke's room looked like now. Naruto climbed the stairs two steps at a time. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before he opened it. He stepped inside calling Sasuke's name.

A hand grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him, throwing Naruto against the wall, Sasuke placed his hands at Naruto's head level and came closer.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hummed against Naruto's lips, erotically rubbing his body against Naruto's. "Couldn't wait to see me again?"

"Your mom sent me up" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's mouth "You take too long, pretty boy"

"You think I'm pretty?" Sasuke teased while Naruto lightly fingered his naked torso.

"I think you are too smug" Naruto said before closing the gap that separated them and kissed Sasuke, moaning when their tongues touched, Sasuke kissed him roughly when Naruto buried his right hand in Sasuke's hair while the other hand wandered across the warm skin of Sasuke's back.

Naruto could feel blood rushing south and slowed down the kiss, getting his lips bitten in response. "We have to go downstairs," Naruto whispered before kissing Sasuke again "They are waiting for us."

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered darkly before licking Naruto's lips "You make me so hot."

Naruto purred at the admission.

"I can't wait to be inside you." Their eyes met briefly past heavy lids and Sasuke had to take a calming breath, "Go ahead. I'll join you in a minute."

Naruto went to the door dazedly and stayed under the threshold for a minute, observing how Sasuke walked slowly in his room, looking for clothes. He passed a hand through his messy hair and went towards the dining room.

"He is coming in a minute." Naruto told Mikoto when she raised her head.

The food smelled wonderful. When Naruto reached the table he was able to see two large plates of salad, some rice, a water jug and in the middle a wrapped fish. Naruto hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw all the food; he couldn't wait to start eating.

Fugaku was sitting in at the head of the table, to his left was Mikoto followed by his mom. At Fugaku's right was Minato and then Itachi. Naruto was tempted to sit next to Itachi; after all he had always liked him but decided against it because he wanted to see Itachi tease his brother, after all that's _why_ he liked him.

Naruto had barely seated himself when the sound of a door reached him. It was a faint sound but he was paying attention.

Sasuke walked in and towards the chair at Itachi's right, tilting his head to the side when Mikoto glared at him. He was wearing grayish jeans –Naruto hadn't even noticed the color- and a dark blue sleeveless shirt with some sandals.

"Glad you decided to join us little brother," Itachi said before ruffling his hair.

Sasuke just 'hm'ed at his brother, glaring at him while he attempted to comb his hair back into place with his fingertips.

"Kids" Mikoto reprimanded them. "Itachi dear, could you help with the fish?"

It was like the old days; a big family, food rolling around the table and the volume of the conversations rising. The loudest voices belonged to Mikoto and Kushina. The food tasted as good as it looked like and Naruto had a good damn view in front of him.

Minato's deep laughter caught Naruto's attention, he was laughing at something Fugaku had said and Naruto could see mirth in the man eyes. Naruto was already going to get his second serve when he felt something around his feet. He was answering Mikoto's questions about his chosen career between bites when that feathery feeling because a firm pressure on his calf. His eyes wandered towards Sasuke but he seemed to be deep in conversation with his brother? Kushina's voice made him focus again on his own conversation.

A few minutes later Naruto almost choked with the water he was drinking when he felt 'that something' dangerously close to his groin. Kushina quickly palmed his back but as Naruto shrugged the whole incident he was able to see Sasuke's smirk out of the corner of his eyes. It wasn't possible! Even if the table wasn't too wide there was not way Sasuke could reach him? Naruto looked down discreetly and saw Sasuke's bare foot! Naruto looked up surprised, it seemed like Sasuke had longer legs than he had realised.

Naruto squirmed trying to get Sasuke's foot away but Sasuke resisted, Naruto didn't have too many options when his father began to talk to him across the table, it was torture. Sasuke's foot was rubbing him slowly over his jeans, the pressure just right to have Naruto asking for more and he was already getting an erection. Like it wasn't enough he had already been horny all week.

Naruto shuddered subtly as his dick was stroked by Sasuke's toes, moaning and taking a bit of the fish trying to cover his vocal slip up. Naruto closed his legs trying to stop Sasuke when Itachi asked him if he was ok. Naruto just smiled and nodded not trusting his voice. "Stop it" Naruto mouthed discreetly to Sasuke and lowered his head trying to hide his flushing face. He bit his lip to help himself hold back any other noise. Naruto was dreading having to stand up with this erection but he didn't know what was worse; the bulge in his pants or the vocal reaction he seemed to have no control over?

It wasn't until Fugaku got Sasuke's attention that Naruto was able to slid one hand under the table and grab Sasuke's foot. Naruto was only going to push it down but he saw the way Sasuke's eyes widened and how he squirmed in his seat trying to disengage the foot Naruto was gripping and he suddenly changed his mind.

Wickedly Naruto slid his fingers between Sasuke's toes, noticing how Itachi raised his eyebrow when Sasuke's eyes widened, happy with his deed Naruto kept chatting with his family, grabbing the foot tightly when Sasuke tried to kick him, now it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's sole with the palm of his hand as he kept rubbing between Sasuke's toes with his fingers. Naruto observed fascinated how Sasuke's neck became red. But Naruto wasn't the only one who noticed, Itachi who had been drinking some water frowned when he noticed as well, following Sasuke's glare towards Naruto Itachi smirked.

"And how different do you find Konoha?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"Not much if I'm honest" Naruto said getting the table's attention "The new mall looks pretty cool though."

"Yes, it has a big game store I'm sure you'll like. I'm sure Sasuke will be pleased to show you around. Right, Little brother?"

Naruto grinned broadly when everyone's attention turned from him to Sasuke, Mikoto, misunderstanding his smile, began to tell Sasuke where he should take Naruto. Naruto had heard that some people had sensitive points in weird places, but he would have never expected to find someone who had one on his feet! He knew about fetishes but the way Sasuke was reacting it was more than that. Naruto kept petting the foot like a kitten and enjoyed with twisted pleasure to watch Sasuke squirm, trying to not give himself away when everybody's eyes where on him.

Oh yes, he loved Itachi; when their eyes met across the table Naruto knew he had planned it all. It was also a relief to Naruto that Itachi had noticed that something was going on between them and he didn't seem to mind. Naruto remembered how he and Sasuke were always at each other throats and now it seemed they would be keep the tradition even if it was in a different way.

Sasuke suddenly kicked out at Naruto again taking Naruto off guard, Sasuke's foot hit Naruto mid-thigh but it still hurt. Naruto let Sasuke's foot go by reflex, his hand hitting the table getting his mom's attention.

"What are you doing" Kushina whispered.

"Nothing" Naruto said, faking innocence while he spotted Sasuke's smug smile.

Everybody had finished eating but they were still at the table chatting. It wasn't until Minato took his and Itachi's plate that Mikoto stood up to tidy the table.

"Why don't we eat that cake and have some coffee on the terrace" Mikoto offered.

"Do you want something stronger?" Fugaku murmured to Minato who accepted immediately.

"I have to refuse. I have to finish a school project," Itachi explained to Kushina "But I'll take a slice of cake, please mother."

"I'll pass" Sasuke said almost immediately "Wanna come upstairs to play a video-game?" Sasuke asked Naruto, already standing up and walking towards the stair. He was quickly followed by the blond.

"Not too loud little brother." Naruto could hear the amusement in Itachi's tone.

Both of them hurried to Sasuke's room, Naruto enjoying the view as he followed Sasuke. "You should give me another massage" Naruto suggested when they were finally alone.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked with a haughty smile, locking the door behind them.

"Because my back still hurts, you did a lousy job" Naruto said removing his shirt, throwing it carelessly onto the chair at Sasuke's desk and walking towards the bed. "You should fix it" Naruto sat and waited for Sasuke to come closer.

"Then I should go and get the oil right?" Sasuke whispered into his ear when he was in front of Naruto, the blond closed his eyes unconsciously and breathed in Sasuke's scent.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Naruto said, perving on Sasuke's tight rump as Sasuke walk towards his bathroom. Naruto leant back on the bed, waiting for Sasuke to come back and idly scratching his stomach in the meantime.

"Get off" Sasuke kicked his leg.

"That's the idea" Naruto teased.

"The bed you idiot! I don't want to stain the comforter!" Sasuke waited until Naruto stood up to remove it.

Naruto turned around to crawl back onto the bed. Sasuke grabbed him from behind before he was able to do it though, rubbing his hardening crotch on Naruto's ass.

"Why don't you take off your jeans as well?" Sasuke suggested, his hands already beginning unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper. Naruto rested his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, waiting for Sasuke to touch his erection. He was disappointed when Sasuke only grabbed his jeans and boxers and slid them off his legs.

Naruto went along when Sasuke pushed him towards the bed where he laid face down, waiting for Sasuke to get on the bed as well.

Naruto felt the mattress dip slightly before Sasuke straddled Naruto's ass again.

Naruto waited for a minute until he heard Sasuke open the oil cap. He sighed when Sasuke's hands touched him, spreading the oil on his back and kneading his muscles.

"You are really good at this" Naruto complimented, immediately beginning to relax under the strokes.

Sasuke "hm'ed" in response, his hands moving slowly to Naruto's lower back. Naruto felt Sasuke shift, moving his ass downwards towards Naruto's thighs as Sasuke's hands reached his lower back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto half whined, half moaned, raising his hips towards Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his pace slow, much to Naruto's disappointment. He was going crazy, his erection was pressed against the bed but he wasn't able to get any kind of friction because Sasuke pushed his hips down with his body. The contrast between his bare skin and the fabric of Sasuke's jeans was making him more aware of his aroused state. Naruto hadn't felt so turned on in his life.

"If you don't fuck me I'm gonna turn you around and shove my cock into your ass" Naruto said raising his head from the bed, twisting his body so he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

"You are so damn impatient" Sasuke said, mildy irritated.

Naruto felt Sasuke shift and move around, the bed dipping when Sasuke rested his weight on his knees and his left arm. Finally, Sasuke rested his upper body on Naruto's back making him groan when he realised Sasuke had stripped off his shirt and laid naked torso in top of him.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's right hand travelled down his torso towards his legs.

"Open up" Sasuke told Naruto, grabbing his right leg and raising it, leaving him exposed. Sasuke lay between the blond's legs.

Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips towards the bed, resting his weight on an elbow and twisting his other arm so he was able to grab Sasuke's hair. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him. "Kiss me" Naruto demanded before pushing his tongue roughly into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke complied, their bodies sliding easily thanks to the oil on Naruto's back, Naruto felt like he was burning up, so lost into Sasuke's flavor he didn't even mind the uncomfortable position his neck was in. Naruto closed his eyes and interrupted the kiss so he could breathe "I can't wait any longer" Naruto whispered hoarsely before pulling Sasuke in again for a kiss.

Sasuke hummed in appreciation making Naruto's body tingle, they kissed leisurely as if they had the whole time in the world. Naruto was vaguely aware of Sasuke as he shifted again but he paid no mind until he felt something warm and wet press intimately against his asshole. Naruto kept moving, rubbing himself into Sasuke's erection, swallowing Sasuke's moans and licking his lips.

Naruto's body tensed for few seconds when Sasuke pushed forward, the sting of the penetration making him groan.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's leg higher giving him space to maneuver.

Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke and rested his head on the bed as Sasuke kept thrusting steadily.

Sasuke's dick felt big inside Naruto, but the blond welcomed the connection, he was relaxed enough it that hadn't actually hurt. Naruto was content to lie there for the moment, feeding in Sasuke's warmth and scent which surrounded his body.

Then Naruto rolled his hips making Sasuke gasp "I though you were going to fuck me," Naruto whispered.

As result Sasuke slid his hand under Naruto's chest to embrace him.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke pulled his erection out and thrust back in, giving a small cry of satisfaction.

Sasuke shifted on top of him, he was still laying all his weight on the blond's back to push him down, Naruto's only possible movement was to push his hips upwards to meet Sasuke's halfway.

"You make me go crazy" Sasuke whispered to his ear after a powerful thrust

"You drive me insane" Naruto moaned, opening his leg more to accommodate Sasuke even better

Sasuke groaned aloud this time. "I wanna fuck you so hard my cock stays imprinted in your ass"

Naruto felt himself clench, he breathed deeply when Sasuke began a slow pace, one hand's fingers interlaced with Sasuke's, the buildup was slow, a steady rhythm that was making him go insane, he buried his face into the bed, he felt over stimulated thanks to the friction the mattress provided to his erection.

"You feel so good" Sasuke kept praising him, licking and biting his neck.

The build up had been slow, Naruto's stomach's muscles were spasming, his eyes crossed before he shut them tightly. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned, pulling Sasuke's hair again as an anchor before he came. Naruto felt his ass spasm around Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke grunted and bit the back of his neck to quieten his grunts. Naruto cursed when warm liquid filled his insides.

Naruto lay in bed for a minute trying to calm his racing heart, feeling Sasuke's heartbeat through his connection. He cursed when he remembered Sasuke hadn't used protection, not because he was afraid Sasuke wasn't clean but because of the mess. Still, Naruto sighed contently, endorphins still high in his system.

He rolled his hips again trying to disengage Sasuke, but Sasuke only moaned. Naruto tried again and froze when he felt Sasuke begin to harden. Naruto rested his torso's weight on his elbows and pushed Sasuke to the side so he landed on his back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke began to ask when Naruto straddled him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's cock get harder when he touched him, he closely observed Sasuke's erection as he gave it a couple more strokes. "What do you think I'm doing?" Naruto answered after a minute. "I'm not done with you yet," he said before lowering his hips and pushing himself down into Sasuke's erection.

Naruto whimpered when he felt Sasuke's cock pulse inside of him, his neck and back arching back enjoying the sensation with his hands barely touching Sasuke's body. Naruto vaguely felt Sasuke's hands stroking his legs, going towards his hips in order to help him lower himself. "I feel so full" Naruto praised, his hands wandering across his own body, touching his neck, his torso, pinching his own nipples and clenching his ass in response. "Ah- Sasuke" Naruto's head fell forward when Sasuke begun to thrust upwards.

Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, he was biting his lip, it was an erotic display Naruto was enjoying deeply, but what really drove Naruto crazy were Sasuke's eyes. They were filled with lust and followed each of his movements, they made Naruto feel he was the most important person in the world and he loved it.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's hand begun to stroke his erection, his back doing an arch again, his hands resting on Sasuke's legs. Naruto cursed and with his eyes half closed he wet his lips, trying to gather enough energy to go for a kiss.

However Sasuke suddenly bent his own legs and took Naruto's, changing the positions so now Naruto was laying on his back and Sasuke was thrusting downwards. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke reached deeper, pulling his own hair to endure the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Sasuke was thrusting faster and harder as Naruto was demanding, Sasuke placed Naruto's legs on his shoulders and Naruto loved it. He wasn't being able to think, or to feel anything but Sasuke's cock inside of him and the sparks that roamed through his body.

After a long moan Naruto felt something slid inside his mouth, he blinked a couple times until he was able to distinguish Sasuke's hand covering his mouth

"Don't be so loud" Sasuke demanded, but his voice failed him when Naruto begun to suck his fingers eagerly.

"Fuck- fuck- Naruto"

Naruto heard Sasuke moan his name as Sasuke began to come, Naruto felt himself being filled again and he let Sasuke lure him into his own climax, groaning around Sasuke's hand as his arm tightened around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke fell bonelessly in top of Naruto again, making him chuckle. "We have to build your stamina" he teased.

"Idiot" Sasuke punched him gently; his face buried on Naruto's neck "You were so loud. Would you like if I went to your house and you fucked me while I screamed like a bitch on heat?" Sasuke said annoyed, clearly worried his parents –or worse, Itachi- had heard them.

"Yes" Naruto murmured wistfully "I would like that"

Sasuke raised his head to look Naruto at the eyes and slowly, a small smile adorned his face

"Idiot" He said before kissing Naruto tenderly "Welcome home".

-

* * *

-

This fic was a commission for demona13 in y!gallery, don't know if anyone would be interested but if you are let me know and I'll send you more info :D

Any comments will be appreciated :D I hope you enjoyed this fic :D


End file.
